Ray
Ray (レイ) is the General of the Eighth Legion of the Imperial Army in the Web Novel. Appearance Rays' appearance was described as a person with a neat and tidy figure and a face that showed his noble blood. Personality Ray unlike the rest of his colleagues he was quite cold-hearted, calculating and ruthless. Ray was one and perhaps only amongst the generals that was in awe of Archduke Ainz Ooal Gown’s spell and the massacre. Upon reminiscing the memory of the terror and carnage that the Kingdom's soldier experience as they were trampled by the Dark Young, rather than feel pity he was excited and aroused, showing a sadistic side of him that went contrary to his noble appearance. He appears to be a man that holds little use for ethics, enjoying slaughter and war. General Ray is also in perfect control of his emotions as shown when he calmly accessed the situation of the massacre and the benefits of allying with Ainz. Background Ray was a noble who was recently chosen by the Emperor to be a general. Ray had lived as a noble, but he was not one of high rank and did not have much wealth. He lived a relatively simple life, so his eye for value was severely lacking. Chronology Overlord Second Half Arc During a meeting of the generals of the Imperial Army, after listening to General Beliblad disbelief of the Massacre at Katze Plains, Ray asked his colleagues how the army should proceed with the attack on the Kingdom. His apathy of the massacre earned him the ire of Beliblad who was disgusted was disgusted by the idea of attacking the Kingdom soon after they suffered a traumatic defeat. Ray nonchalantly stated they were at war and argued that the remaining soldiers from the Kingdom would retreat to E-Rantel and would soon fortify it. The Empire needed to achieve victory even with their enemy in its sorry state. He went as far as that absolute victory meant killing every soldier before annexing the Kingdom. The argument was about to devolve into a fight but order was restored by Natel Inyem Dale Carvain. The meeting then turned to how the Imperial Army would handle Ainz Ooal Gown in the future, however, the talk was nothing more than drunken banter as the generals could not devise a means to counter him. General Ray was the only one that understood that rather Ainz's spell at the Katze Plains wasn't just for the Royal Army but also a statement to the Empire to take him seriously. He cited that with the Archduke, the Empire's defenses would be perfect. Later the Archduke paid an unexpected visit, the other generals though terrified and nervous invited him into their tent. General Ray was the only commander to realize that while the other generals would attempt to create countermeasures against him, it would do him well to create an amicable relationship with the new noble. While watching the dialogue between Natel and Ainz concerning the acquisition of corpses and the troop placement, General Ray chose to volunteer himself to guide the Archduke's troops to form a connection. Ainz seeing his help appreciate accepted the general's assistance.Overlord Second Half Chapter 1: Triumphant Return Part 1 General Ray guided the Archduke and Fluder Paradyne to an open space to allow the Archduke's troops to rest. He witnessed Ainz use his magic to create a spacious fortress out of thin air. Before the two magic casters retired to the fortress, General Ray requested to have a personal audience with Ainz in private. Entering the edifice he was awed at the construction and grandeur, his expectations and impressions of the Archduke rising considerably. He then spoke to Ainz of his ambitions to rise to become the commander of the First Legion, the Field Marshall of the Empire. Ray requested his support in making that vision possible in exchange for mutual support and loyalty. As a show of good faith, he revealed that informed Ainz that the other generals were conspiring against the Archduke. Fluder learning this insisted that Ainz order the Emperor to quell this treasonous act. Ainz dismissed the idea as he was a vassal under Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. Seeing that Ray wished to work under him, Ainz warned him that rebellion would not be advisable as working under Jircniv had its benefits. Ray asks for what reason would a being like Ainz be satisfied working under Jircniv. Ainz asks why he would answer a question like that. Ray believing he unintentionally insulted his new master, hastily apologizes. Having said that Aina allowed Ray to leave, who was content that he made a powerful ally.Overlord Second Half Chapter 2: Triumphant Return Part 2 The next morning General Ray and five knights greeted the Archduke and reported that the Emperor had given his approval for the Imperial Army to continue the pursuit of the fleeing Kingdom troops. Several divisions would surround their encampment and apply pressure on the Kingdom. He also informed the Archduke that a group of soldiers have been given priority to return to the capital, and invited the Archduke to join that returning group which the latter accepted. He informed Ainz that he was considering casting transportation magic to increase the troops’ speed, and asked would it be acceptable to cast it on the Archduke’s carriage. Ainz declined to be allowed to make his own preparations. Ray accepted this and stated they shall return to the capital without resupplying, and estimated the return to the capital in three days. Ainz concern about this asked about their food supplies. Ray sadly stated that to lessen the weight, a large portion of the food will be created by magic and apologized to the Archduke for this. To solve this Fluder Paradyne informed he had brought enough food from his master's domain. Grateful, Ray also offered the allegiance of the five knights under him. When one of the knights asked the extent of Ainz's power, particularly his dominion over the revival of the dead. Ainz asked if the Slane Theocracy could perform such actions as simple as resurrection. Ray panicking, thinking they accidentally insulted Ainz quickly apologized for his men. Nonetheless, Ainz stated that he could do resurrection spells but required great power and burden. Hearing this the knight who questioned Ainz's power stated he would serve loyalty. Glad to hear this Ainz stated to keep this ability confidential to themselves. He arrived at Arwintar with Fluder and Ainz where they were greeted by Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix and his entourage before beginning the parade to welcome the Archduke.Overlord Second Half Chapter 4: Triumphant Return Part 4 After Ainz and Fluder departed, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix turned his attention to Ray. He thanked him for accommodating the Archduke and wanted to relieve him of the duty. Though Ray politely refused and wished to remain at the Archduke's side. Jircniv turning hostile saw through Ray's attempt to ingratiate himself with Ainz accused him of being a traitor. Ray was scolded him for overstepping his bounds and was reminded where his loyalty should lie. Ray was unfazed by the emperor calmly stating he was doing it for the empire, as the Archduke commanded absolute power and that it would be detrimental if Ainz's power fell into the wrongs hands. Ray being at the Archduke's side could ensure that Ainz's power would not be turned upon the empire. Jircniv seeing his point wished to have someone else be Ainz's representative, but Ray stated that he already had permission to act on Ainz's behalf. It proved to be a trump card, forcing Jircniv to acknowledge Ray as the head of Ainz’s security. He was allowed to select several knights from the 8th Army to guard him as well. But he was reminded to fulfill his other responsibilities.Overlord Second Half Chapter 5: Triumphant Return Part 5 Ainz later moved to a mansion in the capital and planned to ask General Ray to send some sentries guard it alongside several monsters from Nazarick.Overlord Second Half Chapter 7: The Days Part 1 General Ray returning to his home, found himself to be the center of attention among the nobility of the Empire. His association with the powerful Archduke, caused many nobles to approach him to curry his favor. After nine hours of speaking with six different nobles, he was already feeling tired. However the last noble to visit him, Count Granberg, brought him energy. The two spoke together about the annexation of E-Rantel and the Archduke's effect on the nobles of the Empire. The main purpose of Granberg's meeting, however, was to offer his daughter's hand in marriage to Ray. Ray saw that the man wished to make a personal connection with him rather than a contest with the other nobles who would probably use their daughters to gain favor from the Archduke at the Ball.Overlord Second Half Chapter 14: The Ball Part 2 Abilities and Powers Ray was chosen as a general not for his blood, but for his ability. Later after his association with the Archduke Ainz Ooal Gown be gained considered social power among the nobles who wished to ingratiate themselves with Ainz. Relationships Beliblad Ray dislikes Beliblad due to his empathy towards the Kingdom's soldiers. He views his suggestion in suing for peace to be naive. Unlike most men who were intimidated by Beliblad, he remained composed and unafraid even when the latter openly threatened to attack him. Ainz Ooal Gown Since seeing Ainz cast his spell and summon the Dark Young and slaughtered a majority of the Royal Army, Ray holds the undead in respect. Unlike his colleagues who were traumatized by the slaughter, Ray reveled in the sheer brutality and despair. The general understood that Ainz is a very formidable enemy, believing in the notion that he could be a powerful ally in the future and took the initiative to befriend the Archduke. He later succeeded in becoming the noble's contact with Ainz. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Ray though respectful of his emperor saw him as a declining power in the face of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Emperor was hesitant to allow Ray to become too close to Ainz but could do very little about it as Ainz had already recognized him as his follower. Trivia * An Eighth Legion does exist in the Light Novel, though it is unknown if Ray leads it. * In the Light Novel, several members of the Imperial Army had remained behind in awe of the Dark Young and the slaughter at Katze Plains.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Generals Category:Imperial Army Category:Baharuth Empire